


Where Did It All Go Wrong

by UnderratedDemon



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Mistakes, Past, Ramen, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedDemon/pseuds/UnderratedDemon
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke Centric.Basically Sasuke contemplating what could have had been had he made some different decision in life. Oh, and he's brooding.Inspired by Passenger's Hell or High Water.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Where Did It All Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fabric on this account, and many will not be beta read, given my beta too had stopped using Archive of Our Own a few months back, and has no plans to return.
> 
> This is purely a work of fanfiction, and any resemblance to people, living or dead, is purely coincidential. This manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I exercise no rights over it. This price was written purely for fun and pleasure for the author and the readers.

Inspired by  
Hell or High water  
Passenger

Sasuke did not know what had changed in her over time. Where the genin who used to fangirl over him all the time had gone. And was replaced by the smiling pink haired kunoichi now kissing Kakashi.

Staring into the depths of the miso broth in the bowl of ramen in front of him, he silently wondered were had he gone wrong. It had to be something he had said. Or done. And he had done many, many bad things to her over the years. From leaving her to sleep on a bench, to putting her under a genjutsu, the list was a large one. Perhaps, he mused, fate too had played a big role in it. Had the Sound Four not come on that day, when he was silently brooding and mulling over what his Kakashi sensei had said, then he might not have agreed to go with them. Might. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew his thirst for revenge had been too strong at that time.

He had lost his family and his entire clan at a very young age. He had also lost the elder brother he had always adored, had always believed would protect him in the dark. But his Itachi nii-chan too had left him... leaving him alone in the big, big world. From a very young age only Sakura had loved him, but he had been too blind to notice it as she stood behind the horde of giggling fangirls. Even in their genin cell, she has often supported him, smiled at him, even though he had never cared. 

Now after all these years of stumbling through the dark, he believed that he had found someone whom he truly loved, only to see her walking into the night, arm in arm with the man she now loved.

It was perhaps when their roads had forked in life that she had slowly begun to fall out of love with him. And by the time they had converged again, it was too late. The game of hide-and-seek and mutual ignorance that they had played over the years was now finally over. And was one which he had lost. Badly.

Glancing back at the happy couple one last time, Sasuke wondered just which one of his mistakes had broken her heart.


End file.
